The Crippled God
:For the deity, the Crippled God, see Kaminsod The Crippled God is the tenth and final volume of Canadian author Steven Erikson's epic fantasy series, the Malazan Book of the Fallen and the final volume in the series. In an interview, Erikson had mentioned that this book would be the second half of the series finale, with Dust of Dreams ending on a cliffhanger. Publisher's Summary Savaged by the K'Chain Nah'ruk, the Bonehunters march for Kolanse, where waits an unknown fate. Tormented by questions, the army totters on the edge of mutiny, but Adjunct Tavore will not relent. One final act remains, if it is in her power, if she can hold her army together, if the shaky allegiances she has forged can survive all that is to come. A woman with no gifts of magic, deemed plain, unprepossessing, displaying nothing to instill loyalty or confidence, Tavore Paran of House Paran means to challenge the gods — if her own troops don’t kill her first. Awaiting Tavore and her allies are the Forkrul Assail, the final arbiters of humanity. Drawing upon an alien power terrible in its magnitude, they seek to cleanse the world, to annihilate every human, every civilization, in order to begin anew. They welcome the coming conflagration of slaughter, for it shall be of their own devising, and it pleases them to know that, in the midst of the enemies gathering against them, there shall be betrayal. In the realm of Kurald Galain, home to the long lost city of Kharkanas, a mass of refugees stand upon the First Shore. Commanded by Yedan Derryg, the Watch, they await the breaching of Lightfall, and the coming of the Tiste Liosan. This is a war they cannot win, and they will die in the name of an empty city and a queen with no subjects. Elsewhere, the three Elder Gods, Kilmandaros, Errastas and Sechul Lath, work to shatter the chains binding Korabas, the Otataral Dragon, and release her from her eternal prison. Once freed, she will be a force of utter devastation, and against her no mortal can stand. At the Gates of Starvald Demelain, the Azath House sealing the portal is dying. Soon will come the Eleint, and once more, there will be dragons in the world. And so, in a far away land and beneath indifferent skies, the final cataclysmic chapter in the extraordinary ‘Malazan Book of the Fallen’ begins. Front matter Acknowledgements My deepest gratitude is accorded to the following people. My advance readers for their timely commentary on this manuscript which I foisted on them at short notice and probably inopportune times: A. P. Canavan, William Hunter, Hazel Hunter, Baria Ahmed and Bowen Thomas-Lundin. And the staff of The Norway Inn in Perranarworthal, the Mango Tango and Costa Coffee in Falmouth, all of whom participated in their own way in the writing of this novel. Also, a heartfelt thank you to all my readers, who (presumably) have stayed with me through to this, the tenth and final novel of the ‘Malazan Book of the Fallen’. I have enjoyed our long conversation. What’s three and a half million words between friends? I could well ask the same question of my publishers. Thank you for your patience and support. The unruly beast is done, and I can hear your relieved sighs. Finally, my love and gratitude to my wife, Clare Thomas, who suffered through the ordeal of not just this novel, but all those that preceded it. I think it was your mother who warned you that marrying a writer was a dicey proposition … Maps File:Map Kolanse.jpg|Kolanse Plot summary "He was a soldier" Chapter 1 Calm, a Forkrul Assail Pure, walks through the Wastelands of the continent of Lether, trailing chains made from the bones of her ancestors. She reaches the unconscious body of Icarium and uses the chains to bind him and keep him unconscious. Some Tiste Liosan led by Kadagar Fant, who styles himself Lord of Light, have trapped the Eleint Kessobahn. They drink his blood, so becoming Soletaken, able to veer to dragon form. They do so and kill Kessobahn. Cotillion visits three chained Eleint, Eloth, Kalse and Ampelas. He bargains with them, offering freedom. Mael carries a corpse along the bottom of an ocean. He delivers it to K'rul. They discuss the Bonehunter disaster with regret, and appear to blame Errastas for nudging its occurrence. Udinaas is told by Kilava Onass to lead the Imass out of the Refugium and into the world, while she remains to fight approaching enemies. Using a warren, Ganoes Paran has transported his Malazan 5th army Host from Aren to North Citadel, the second city of Kolanse, and taken it. They are now besieged in the city by Kolansii troops from the south, led by Watered. Apsal'ara, released from Dragnipur, arrives in Black Coral and appoints herself advisor to Nimander. She suggests leaving the city. Chapter 2 Ralata tells Draconus about Onos Toolan and his death. Olar Ethil comes to the camp of Setoc and the Trygalle shareholders. She wants Absi, Onos T'oolan's son. Baaljagg attacks her but is destroyed. After bargaining with the others she leaves with all three of Tool's children. Quick Ben is at the Spar of Andii, where he retrieves two stashed objects; one is the Sceptre of Night. He conjures a black horse. While it is manifesting he talks to himself; his soliloquy implies that he is a son of Mother Dark. Chapter 3 Shurq Elalle's ship, the Undying Gratitude, was damaged in the squall and has taken on water; enough that it's about to sink. Princess Felash saves it by using the warren of Omtose Phellack to freeze the water in the hold. In the Bonehunters' camp Atri-Ceda Aranict tells Brys Beddict that she feels a hidden presence in the camp; one that during the battle protected Adjunct Tavore. The Perish Grey Helms, Queen Abrastal's Evertine legion and the remnants of the Khundryl Burned Tears expect to reach the Bonehunter's camp the next day. Chapter 4 The few remaining Bonehunter Marines and Heavies reluctantly consolidate into a few full squads. Deadsmell, a squad healer-mage, is bound to Hood. But Hood is no longer King of High House Death and instead controls the Elder warren of Omtose Phellack. Deadsmell realises that he can now utilise Omtose Phellack despite the presence of the Otataral sword, and uses it to heal Adjunct Tavore. The other leaders of the allied armies arrive at the Bonehunters' camp for a meeting. All the takers of my days Chapter 5 There are two queens in Kharkanas, neither of whom wants to take the throne. Finally Yan Tovis persuades Sandalath Drukorlat to do so, while she goes to the First Shore. Both she and Yedan Derryg, the Watch, can see Tiste Liosan with hate on their faces, trying to break through the barrier. In Kolanse City five Forkrul Assail Pures have ascended the Spire. At its top is an alter, encased within which is the heart of the Crippled God. Soon they intend to drain its power and use it to cleanse the world of all its people in the name of Justice. A fleet of warships is sighted in Kolanse Bay. Errastas and Sechul Lath watch while Kilmandaros labours to free the Otataral Dragon. The children of the Snake sense that the Crystal City is somehow stealing their souls; and anyway they have exhausted the available food. The Snake reforms and leaves the city, travelling westwards. Chapter 6 Onos T'oolan and the T'lan Imass with him still stand among the corpse of the Barghast clan they slaughtered; all but Tool regret the deaths. After five days Tool leads them east, towards the gathering forces; apart from two who refuse his call. The Trygalle shareholders need water. Faint tells the mage Precious Thimble to use her power to get some. Instead she rouses an ancient buried god, who kills Sweetest Sufferance before Draconus arrives and defeats him. Silchas Ruin decides that Rud Elalle will need a sword and goes to find him one. Chapter 7 The leaders of the assembled armies finally meet. Adjunct Tavore unveils her strategy, which is met with universal consternation: she intends for only the Bonehunters and remaining Khundryl to pass through the impassable Glass Desert to draw the Forkrul Assail armies out of position. Meanwhile her allies will skirt the desert to the south and head for Kolanse City. She reveals her goal: to attack the Spire and free the heart of the Crippled God before the Pures can drain its power. Ruthan Gudd and Bottle survived the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk, and are catching up with the Bonehunter army. They are joined by Masan Gilani, who brings five T'lan Imass of The Unbound. The T'lan Imass address Ruthan as an Elder God, which he denies. They catch up with the Bonehunters. When the T'lan Imass meed Adjunct Tavore they announce that they bring her greetings from the Crippled God. To charge the spear Chapter 8 Princess Felash's sorcery has enabled Shurq Elalle's ship to reach land, and all have alighted. However the ship cannot be repaired without wood, so Felash sends her handmaiden into her warren, Omtose Phellack, to find some. Instead she finds a ship and manages to return with it. Silchas Ruin is searching for a sword for Rud Elalle. He comes to a strange place where shadows of gods are wandering. Shadowthrone appears and offers Silchas an ancient Hust sword. Silchas is surprised that he doesn't recognise it. He feels it's too good for Rud and decides to take it for himself. At the First Shore the Tiste Liosan break through the barrier. The Shake and Letherii resist them. Chapter 9 Olar Ethil tries to contact Onos T'oolan telepathically to persuade him to join with her. He resists her attempts, and her subsequent mental attack is repelled by a line of undead Bridgeburners led by Whiskeyjack. Sister Equity, a Forkrul Assail Pure, has detected Princess Felash's use of an Elder warren and goes to investigate. She hopes to find allies to use against Sister Reverence, her leader, who wants to destroy all of humanity. When she arrives she is attacked first by the sailors, who are quickly killed, and then by Felash and her handmaiden which results in stalemate. She asks about the Elder warren, disbelieving that it's Omtose Phellack. Felash invokes the warren; from it emerges Hood, who kills Equity. Chapter 10 Adjunct Tavore and the Bonehunters have started across the Glass Desert. The allied armies are passing to the south of it when Brys Beddict and the Letherii army meet the Che'Malle. It is Tavore's intention that Gesler and Stormy, the leaders of the Che'Malle army, should be in overall command of the allies. Tanakalian, the Perish Grey Helms' Shield Anvil, finally confronts Krughava, their Mortal Sword. The Perish are sworn to the Wolves of War, the Lord and Lady of the Beast Hold. Yet Tanakalian accuses Krughava of betraying that oath when she vowed to follow Tavore. He convinces the Grey Helms, and Krughava resigns her position. The fists of the world Chapter 11 At Black Coral Spindle is helping excavate the mound. The Tiste Andii have left and Kurald Galain gone, so Coral is now sunlit again. Suddenly the Great Ravens leave the city. Adjunct Tavore leads the Bonehunters and Khundryl in their march through the Glass Desert. Ruthan Gudd finally realises what is driving her: it is the compassion she feels for the Crippled God. Chapter 12 On the First Shore the initial Tiste Liosan attack is repelled by the Watch and the Letherii refugee army. But there are many more Liosan still to fight, and four of their leaders have veered to dragon form. The Liosan attack again. Chapter 13 The surviving Trygalle shareholders catch up with the Letherii army before they die of thirst. Atri-Ceda Aranict's powers have grown, or perhaps the Hold that she uses is recovering its strength; she is able mentally to teach Precious Thimble her language. Princess Felash opens a Gate to communicate with Queen Abrastal. She is on the ship that her handmaiden acquired from Omtose Phellack, travelling with Hood towards Kolanse. Ex-Mortal Sword Krughava has been contemplating her situation. She decides to ride into the Glass Desert to Adjunct Tavore to warn her of the likelihood that the Perish Grey Helms will not fight for her. A K'ell hunter notes her departure. A hand upon the fates Chapter 14 Gruntle is the Mortal Sword of Trake, the Tiger of Summer and Battle, who sends him in dream through many worlds. In some of these dreams he sees a huge black panther. Mappo Runt is crossing the Glass Desert. He sees an enormous swarm of butterflies and realises they are all one D'ivers. They attack him, but are repelled by one of Badalle's songs. Silchas Ruin returns to Rud Elalle with his new sword and gives Rud the old ones. He then leaves after explaining that large numbers of Eleint will soon be arriving from Starvald Demelain, and he will be trying to resist them. The two T'lan Imass who denied Onos T'oolan's leadership join the five travelling with the Bonehunters. Chapter 15 The battle on the First Shore continues. Wave after wave of Liosan troops attack and are repulsed. One of their Soletaken leaders goes through the breach in dragon form; Yedan Derryg kills him with his Hust sword. Four Hounds of Light attack and are also killed by him, but not before slaughtering many defenders. Another dragon attacks and is killed too. Back in Kharkanas, Queen Sandalath Drukorlat is losing touch with reality, due to her ancient memories of the city and the strain of waiting on the throne while the Shake die in her place. She determines that the Liosal will not take the city, preferring to burn it herself. Chapter 16 Kilmandaros has succeeded in freeing the Otataral Dragon. She, Sechul Lath and Errastas hurry to leave the area. Kilmandaros worries that Draconus will seek to kill her in retaliation. Silchas Ruin is reunited with his now-undead cousin, Tulas Shorn. Olar Ethil has taken Torrent and the children into a warren to avoid the Glass Desert. The girls fear that she will soon kill them to exert more pressure on Onos T'oolan. Torrent wanders off a little way and meets Kruppe, who reveals that he is the girls' real father. He gives Torrent a better bow and arrows with which to defend them. Gruntle, in tiger form, is again travelling through dream-warrens. He meets Kilava in a cavern in the Refugium. Above he sees the approaching Starvald Demelain. Kilava speaks in his mind, warning both him and Trake to stay away. Gruntle refuses. Kilava veers to her panther form and they start to fight. Mappo Runt reaches the Crystal City. Though now empty, he sees the memory of Badalle who speaks disconcertingly to him. The newly-freed Otataral Dragon, Korabas, bursts from her cave and flies away; the ground she passes over dies forever. Kilmandaros reveals that otataral is not a thing but a title, a shortened form of Otas'taral, the Eye of Abnegation. By releasing her they have forced the other Eleint to attack her, else all sorcery will die; due to their sorcerous nature, so would the Eleint. To one in chains Chapter 17 The children of the Snake, travelling west, meet the Bonehunters travelling east, and join them. The Bonehunters share with them their little remaining water. The Bonehunters are dying of thirst and are unlikely to last another day; yet they are inspired by the presence of the children to struggle on for longer. Chapter 18 Kalam Mekhar has for a long time been lying, poisoned, in the Malaz City Deadhouse. Quick Ben and Kalam's ex-wife, Minala, rouse him. They depart by warren to Kolanse. In North Citadel the recently-arrived Pure, Sister Belie, has arranged a parley with the leader of the besieged Malazans; she intends to order him to kill himself in front of the defenders. However that leader is Ganoes Paran, the Master of the Deck, and he deflects the command. On Death's ship Hood and the undead Shurq Elalle discuss life and death, and how the old gods take but don't give. Hood explains how Shadowthrone and Cotillion conspired with other gods and Ascendants to remedy the situation. They encounter a Forkrul Assail ship, captained by a Watered. Felash's handmaiden boards it to negotiate. Told that they will all be killed, she attacks and kills them all, including the Watered. Felash mentions that five of her sisters have similar handmaidens, and that they originally had insisted on wearing masks. Draconus tells Ublala Pung that they must separate; Ublala should go north. He then veers and flies away. In Kolanse City the Pures learn that the assault on North Citadel has failed, and why. A delegation of Perish Grey Helms from the fleet arrive and, having duplicated the Shield Anvil's reasoning, wish to ally with the Assail. Instead they are enslaved and sent to attack North Citadel. The Shi'Gal assassin Gu'Rull discovers the unconscious Krughava and rescues her from the swarm of Shards that was about to eat her. When recovered she warns the Bonehunters that they can no longer rely on the Perish army to fight on their side. That army has reached Kolanse. Setoc arrives, possessed by the Wolves of Winter to whom she is Destriant. The Wolves wish the Perish to fight on the side of the Bonehunters, to the chagrin of Shield Anvil Tanakalian. Kilava and Gruntle are evenly matched, even without Trake's presence. Then Starvald Demelain opens and an Eleint dragon emerges. Gruntle, possessed now by Trake, attacks it successfully but Kilava takes the opportunity to kill Gruntle, to her regret. All the Eleint emerge into the world. Chapter 19 Fighting continues on the First Shore. In Kharkanas Withal dons some old armour that he found and sets off for the front, against Sandalath Drukorlat's wishes. His departure deepens her madness and she starts mistaking people for old friends and enemies. The Tiste Andii from Black Coral have arrived at Kharkanas, some in dragon form led by Silanah. However Sandalath, in her madness, binds Silanah to burn the city. The Tiste Liosan finally commit their elite troops to the battle, which allows the rest of the Soletaken to cross and then veer. Yedan Derryg kills the first, but dies in the process. The Tiste Andii arrive, some veered, and join the defence. However they are losing until Sandalath is persuaded to release Silanah; she is twice the size of the Liosan Soletaken and easily kills them. The remaining Liosan are slain. Chapter 20 The Bonehunters and Khundryl have no water left, yet they are still nine days from the nearest supply. At the end of the day's march the leaders gather. Then Banaschar retrieves the knife given to Adjunct Tavore by Ceda Bugg, to be used "in her most dire necessity, when blood is required". Tavore takes it and cuts herself, then thrusts the knife in the ground. Water wells up beneath them. Your private shore Epilogues Notes and References Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen Category:The Crippled God